


False hope

by princess_jieun (shirayukihime)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen, Psychological Horror, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirayukihime/pseuds/princess_jieun
Summary: Baekhyun is stuck in a house. Minseok is stuck in life, forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted at thebaekfest @ lj, a Baekhyun fic exchange!

Where am I, Baekhyun gets up feeling the urge to vomit. He was going back from college when suddenly everything became black, and he woke up at a random room, probably closed. There are no doors and no windows, there is nothing.

It’s dark, there isn’t even a sign of light. There are no strong smells either, and there’s nobody.

He wonders where he is again, trying to remember something that may be helpful but gets nothing. Maybe it’s just a hallucination or even a dream, who knows. Apparently there’s nothing he can do anyway. He tries to touch one of the walls, search for support and realizes that there’s blood on his forehead. It felt like sweat, so he didn’t even pay attention at first.

Maybe he’s being kidnapped, and if this is the case then it’s not good. He has parents that worry over him and he has friends too. This isn’t the right time to die, not that death has an exact time.

He finds the wall, but takes his hand back in fright. There’s a strange liquid on the wall, and it’s probably not water. It’s blood, he realizes after. Baekhyun’s in panic, why there’s blood on the wall, he asks himself over and over again. The room is probably full with blood and he’s still wearing one of his favorite clothes. Even if it’s not the time to worry about them, he does and just hopes it to mark his white skinny jeans with red stamps.

At the end, he settles for waiting and just waiting. There’s no way he’ll touch the walls again and no way he’ll search for the door right now. There’s no light and even if his eyes already got accustomed to the dark, he still doesn’t see anything.

So he waits and after what maybe have been an hour and ten minutes – he counted, he doesn’t have much to do anyway – he hears a crack sound, the door opening. He has his back to the door and he debates if he should turn around and aim to run to the door and search for the main entrance, but he’s scared because doors don’t open themselves without someone’s help. This is crazy, he sighs.

He’s slightly trembling when he turns and is faced with an open door, with minimal yellow light coming from outside. It’s probably a hall, he murmurs.  Something tells him that there are plenty of other rooms, like this one.

He gets up – he was sat – and gets the dust off from his jeans. A man should at least die with dignity, or with good and fashionable clothes – not the actual matter in the situation. So he goes and looks outside the room, the upper of his head - of his light brown hair - showing as he looks around by the door. It’s empty and silent, not even a left trace of someone opening the door or even walking on the red carpets outside.

He gets out from the room and fully opens the door. Turning around he faces the room he previously was and is terrified by it. There’s indeed blood on the walls, but hanging on the wall  with a knife in is a puppet. The puppet, surprisingly, has red hair - even if half is torn off from the fabric and is on the bloodied floor – a shocking big and wide smile plastered on its face, and wears an expensive set of clothes. Baekhyun would probably be able to see it’s face if it didn’t have so much blood on. It’s not crumpled or torn apart – except the hair – it’s completely fine and even perfect sewn.

Baekhyun was never a puppet person; he preferred shopping and funny things. Not puppets, not even near one.

He steals a last glance of the dead puppet – not that puppets are alive, but he has blood so yeah maybe – and looks the other way, not wanting to see that thing anymore. He takes a step ahead on the hall and starts looking for the main entrance, he know he has to get out from here. This place isn’t safe and he knows this’ not going to end well. The sooner he gets out, the better it’ll be.

So he walks – his paces echoing in the big house he’s in and camera’s following his every pace, not that he notices – and wonders if he’s in a reality show. He’d like to be famous, but if it could’ve been in a less frightening place and if they’d at least informed him about it, he would be enjoying this as much as he would like to have fans. This means a lot.

He walks and walks, but nothing appears or happens so he decides to enter a room. Maybe it’s different from the one he previously was in, maybe it’s the one that’ll lead to the end of all this. So he settles for opening the room with the number 88 on it – all the room have numbers – and looks around with the help of the light of the hall.

There’s a single candle on the middle of the room, where a puppet – Baehyun deduces what it is – has its back facing him. The room has no blood on one side, it has dead animals instead – cats, dogs, a baby cow, frogs and some birds Baekhyun noted. The flesh is appearing, the bones showing and the organs have several needles on.

It’s disgusting, Baekhyun thinks and looks at the puppet’s back. Something he definitely didn’t expect was for it to rotate the head and soon enough, he was facing Baekhyun. The eyes were missing and the blood poured from inside the holes of the eyes. The hair was golden yellow, a rich color for a simple puppet – not that it was exactly simple. Baekhyun wondered if he should be terrified again, hoping he won’t see more and knowing that there are probably plenty of them out from this room like this, he was still terrified.

The puppet smile was wider than the previous one, it had a shape, a firm shape of its mouth and the smile he wore was sickening to the bone. Baekhyun felt sick, not because of the blood neither because of the organs, but because the smile was so wide that he swear the puppet ate someone with that mocking teeth it has. If it can’t see, maybe it can eat.

Baekhyun turns around, closing the door behind. He should move on to another room, it’s not safe to stay there, who knows if the puppet will attack him – after it rotating its head, Baekhyun believes in everything that’s possible.

He still wonders why he’s there though, why not someone else? If he could, he would have gotten someone near to black out instead of himself if he could and he would be eating ramyun at this rate. It’s probably a dark night out there; Baekhyun doesn’t know because there are no windows.

But he walks, and continues walking, until he reaches room number 77 in the end of the hall. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. The room is empty, with a square shaped door in the floor, probably to the basement or something like that. There’s no blood and neither there’s a puppet. So he walks to the – what he calls door – and opens it by lifting the corners.

It’s dark, as expected and it’s deep, with a large number of stairs. He sighs, but enters it anyway and leaves the door open. Halfway in the walk downstairs, he hears the door closing with a loud wood crash. He shakes his head, so typical of a horror movie. This’ not going to scare him like in that cheap produced films, where the girl stats to cry and shout to open the door. Ha, Byun Baekhyun is better than this.

So, with the help of the walls around him, he continues walking downstairs. He sees a flick of light, or probably a single candle because of the weak light coming from afar. He follows it and soon, he walks in a bloodied floor. There are some random organs throw on the floor, all dead and some with holes. But Baekhyun still do avoid walking in them and prefer to walk on the blood puddles. He gives up on his shoes; he’ll throw them away when he gets home, because they can’t be saved from all this red stamps. At least they’re not his favorite pair, he thanks God that he had physical education on university today.

While walking to the candle’s way, he steps in something that isn’t blood. It’s a puppet, with that sickening smile. This time, it has a pink flower stitched on its head, the hair is new as it could ever be and the color is light brown. The clothes have the blood stamps the floor allows it to have and the face is delicate – Baekhyun wonders how that’s even possible with that smile.

He ignores the toy and continues walking, but the thing doesn’t get away from the sole of his shoe, it continues stuck. He reaches to take it away by its arm, but instead of letting go it holds Baekhyun’s finger, jumping from his shoe to his hand with its feet – yeah, for more crazy that it is they have short legs and feet. What the fuck, he thinks and shakes his head trying to get the puppet out from his sight and off from his hand. Baekhyun thinks he’s seeing hallucinations, because the teeth of this puppet grow sharper and suddenly it bites his hand, his beautiful fingers included.

Baekhyun yelps in shock, how can a puppet bite him?!

His blood drips from his hand to the puppet’s teeth to the floor, mixing itself with the old blood there. Baekhyun doesn’t shout at it neither he does yell anymore, it’s a damn puppet, it’s not even alive!

He just shakes it even if the toy doesn’t seem to be going to let go soon. Baekhyun gets infuriated because his beautiful pianists like fingers aren’t pretty anymore, so he gives a punch to the floor with the puppet on.

The toy at first seems unaffected by the punch, but after a while it lets go from his hand and lies lifelessly on the floor, with the sickening smile on. The mocking teeth is full with Baekhyun’s blood and his hand has holes on because of the large bites, almost like a vampire’s bite – not that Baekhyun believes in vampires, no.

He shrugs, disgusted to the bone by his own blood and follows the light. There’s a hall with the source of the light in the end, a single candle. Well, what a powerful candle it is – so powerful that Baekhyun could even see it from afar. He walks, nothing suspicious around so he continues walking. There are a couple of doors and he’s not – definitely not – going to open them, nope. Walking is tiring, he thinks and groans. Why the hell is the hall so long?! Baekhyun’s scared, because he may have been kidnaped or whatever that’s happening – it’s not a simple case after all, it’s not always that a puppet has teeth and bites. However he’s still fashion and handsome looking. If he’s going to die, may the Gods of beauty be with him – not that he wants to die.

Baekhyun gets tired midway, and decides to sit by the wall, sliding all the way to the floor – the hall’s really long, or at least to Baekhyun it is. He sighs; he just hopes he’s going to find the exit door soon. He breaths, sitting cross legged on the floor and looking around. The hall is surprisingly clean, there’s not even dust on the floors. Baekhyun’s flat is completely expected from a high school boy, though he’s already in university. It’s messy and filthy with clothes lying around and with empty beer and coca cola cans on the floor. If the wardrobe is untouched and clean, everything’s fine to Baekhyun.

Something in the corner of his eye moves and Baekhyun instinctively gets up and protects himself with both hands, looking at the moving thing. It’s a dead puppet apparently, it’s lying lifelessly on the ground but it has blood marks on, just like all the puppets he saw. Its skin tone is different from the others, it’s tanner and Baekhyun wants to laugh – not that he’s going to, not on the situation he’s in right now – he never liked people darker than him. Pale is appreciated, thank you very much.

The clothes are simple, a high school uniform from the local school. Baekhyun remembers the school from the walk from his university to his flat; it’s an expensive place – not one that Baekhyun’s parents could’ve afforded for him. Even the puppet has good clothes, Baekhyun’s impressed. He wants to feel the material of it, so he gets near to the puppet and is about to hold it with his non hurt hand. Before he can retract his hand, the puppet – not with its teeth but with its two hands – holds on Baekhyun’s finger and is lifted with it. Baekhyun gets angry, damn rich puppet even pretended to be dead!

Baekhyun shakes his hand and tries to get it off from his hand, but instead, it starts to make its way to his arm, then to his shoulder. Baekhyun tries to get rid of it, punching and slapping it off, but none of that helps. The puppet bites him in the collarbone, leaving fresh blood dripping to the not-so-clean-anymore floor. Baekhyun panics, shaking his entire body, even slamming himself on the walls. The puppet suddenly falls on the floor and Baekhyun doesn’t need other chance, he starts to run to the end of the hall.

Baekhyun’s sweating, even his clothes are a little torn apart and dirty with blood, and he just wants everything to stop and for him to go to his flat in peace and just eat the damn ramyun because that’s what he always does! When he turns into a corner at the end of the hall, he notices a paper on the ground. He gets it with his not bloodied hand and runs again. At the next corner he stops, breaths, sighs and opens the paper. Run, you can’t stay here any longer, the collection is just getting bigger and nothing’s ending, you have to run, it reads. The paper is yellowish and the paper has little droplets of dry blood. Baekhyun pales, his stomach doing funny things that just makes things worse. If there’s even a message lying around, he wonders how many people were on his place before. The paper seems old and the blood is dry – almost fading with the paper. Baekhyun just wishes he’s not going to end like this person probably ended.

Collection? What collection? Baekhyun wonders, he hopes it’s a candy collection or porn DVDs. Maybe it’s talking about the puppets, not that puppets with teeth and smiles and eyes and expensive clothes are really cool to have as a collection, anything is better than this, he thinks.

With a heavy and pounding heart, Baekhyun proceeds to walks and search for the exit.

He wants to use the bathroom, he realizes. It’s been probably two hours since he’s awake and nature is calling him. Finding a random bathroom near, he enters and does his necessities. Closing the zipper of his pants, he’s about to exit the door when something bites him in the ankle. A fucking puppet again! Baekhyun swears he’s going to pass out because of too much missed blood. The puppet has brown hair, simple clothes and its smile has an excessive curve upwards at the tips. It’s the simplest puppet from all the five he saw. He shakes it, trying to get it away from him – he shouldn’t stay here anymore, he has to run and find the exit door from this hell and go to his heaven called convenience store.

The fuck?!,  Baekhyun hisses. It doesn’t let go and if he shakes his legs, the puppet bites harder and Baekhyun swears he already lost his leg. It hurts it hurst it hurts, he chants on his head trying to get the malign pain to ease. Baekhyun loses his patience and slams his leg on the wall, even if it hurts like a bitch, and he sends the puppet down to the floor. It gets up quickly and the smiles widen – which is crazy because its smile was already the wider of them all - and makes his way to hold onto Baekhyun to bite him again. Baekhyun doesn’t lose any more seconds, he dashes from the bathroom to the enormous hall – other hall – and runs. When he looks back, the puppet is waving, with blood on his teeth, smiling like Cheshire by the bathroom door.

Something cold runs in Baekhyun’s blood; he’s in deep shit right now.

 Baekhyun contemplates if he should open one of the rooms and enter, it’s not like there isn’t going to be a puppet anyway – Baekhyun learnt that everywhere has a puppet even in the halls and in the bathrooms. Fuck my life, he shakily opens the door with number 94. The light is pink – he never saw pink lights until now – and the room has multiple child toys. There’s a trampoline on the center and he knows it’s not a good thing, but he still goes on and starts to jump. The room has so many toys that it would be any kid’s world. Baekhyun jumps, he runs around and doesn’t see any puppets – maybe this room is an exception, he thinks.

But when he looks down to the floor, past the trampoline, there lays a dead puppet, blood dripping from its mouth – the sickening smile still there. He stops jumping, his child soul disappearing and his panic mood coming back.  He stops completely, and gets off from the trampoline, running to the door. He doesn’t wants to stay there anymore.

He walks, looking around and making sure nobody – no puppets, he mean – is following him. This is getting Baekhyun paranoid, it must be a nightmare. First of all, puppets don’t have souls, neither do they move alone but oh well, Baekhyun just encountered magical puppets. They have teeth and they even bite, how that is even possible Baekhyun wonders.

He stops in front of two big wooden doors at the end of the hall; it has a big 10 written on them and is beautifully structured – for such a scary house with dead and alive puppets.

He opens the door, just a little so he’ll go in. It’s large, there’s no light and it smells of old books and dried blood. If there’s even the smell of blood, it must’ve been a lot of blood.

Baekhyun starts to walk, adjusting his eyes to the dark. He stumbles to the front, having walked in something. He looks back and there’s a puppet. Its eyes are dark – or at least he thinks it is, because after all the entire room is dark – and he has dark hair too. He hears something behind him and there’s another puppet with slight lighter hair. It has gentle eyes, almost distracted-like eyes. Baekhyun swears that if the puppets could blink, this one would close its eyes and never open them again.

The fierce looking one takes a step ahead, and Baekhyun takes a step back in instinct. He forgets about the gentle one and ends up almost falling on the other puppet. He gets his balance back before falling and looks back, finding the other puppet showing his open smile, teeth showing. It takes a step ahead, matching the pace of the other and soon enough, the two are circling Baekhyun, leaving him nowhere to escape.

Baekhyun groans and starts kicking them, but it goes in vain because they don’t move. Next thing he knows, the puppets are holding hands – it’s impressive how they hold tight to each other – and the next he’s falling hard on the ground. He hisses - damn smart puppets!

The puppets don’t spare any seconds; they start biting. It bleeds and bleeds, red all over Baekhyun’s clothes. The fierce one starts on the ankle and goes up to his thigh. The other starts on the arm and goes all the way up to his shoulder. Baekhyun cries out in pain, he’s going to pass out anytime soon.

It happens earlier than he expected.

 

 

When Baekhyun wakes up, he’s lying on the floor. He’s still on the library and there’s no puppet around. There’s light now – clear light, not yellowish – and the library is impressive. Baekhyun doesn’t like reading,  neither he likes books, but the thought of people reading sounds pretty amazing to Baekhyun. People, not him.

When he gets up, he remembers about the previous attack the puppets did. Puppets are animals; Baekhyun doesn’t want to see any puppet when he gets out from this house, never again. Looking down at his ankle, he sees blood, dried blood, and his torn apart of pants. He lets go of a shaky breath and reaches to touch his pants, his ankles are naked, which means that the puppet bit his pants until it ripped. Fucking puppet, Baekhyun snorts.

He gets up, looking around suddenly feeling determined. He’s going to kill that fucking puppet that fucking killed his baby. He hears the door cracking open, and a bush of black hair going out. He follows it, he doesn’t shout though – what if the thing turns around and decides to bite him?! Baekhyun’s not ready to fully lose his pants. He’s not wearing the right underwear to be seen right now.

He follows silently, leaving the door open behind. The puppet runs with both legs that appear from underneath the clothes. It’s really strange, a puppet with legs. It looks like a doll at first but Baekhyun knows it’s not, it’s probably just a robot. It’s not like he’ll be able to ask someone about them, so he just assumes.

The puppet stops in front of a door and Baekhyun stops just before turning the corner. The puppet tilts its head and turns around, looking straight to Baekhyun. His smile is wider and crazier than from the other puppets, and he has big eyes. Its messy hair is kind of distracting, but Baekhyun ignores it and returns the glare it sends. Even though it’s smiling, Baekhyun can still see its glare; Baekhyun swears he’s not lying.

The door opens by itself and the puppet goes downstairs. Baekhyun wonders how many staircases there is, because this is the second he’s seeing. He almost believes that there isn’t a way to scape, seeing that he’ll have to discover how much he’s below the ground. He sighs and follows the puppet; it’s probably what the little thing wants him to do.

There’s light at least, and the way downstairs is long. He climbs the last step and he’s face to face with a big wooden table on the center, with multiple sewing machines around. There are pictures glued to the walls and hanging by the ceiling; all photos of – handsome - mans and boys. Baekhyun remembers the uniform of one of the puppets he saw earlier, the puppet with the expensive uniform. It has Kim Jongin written on the edge. Baekhyun definitely doesn’t want to know what the hell it has to do with the puppet, but he can’t help but be curious, just a bit.

Baekhyun observes as the puppet sits on top of the table and the chair turns around, revealing another puppet which follows the other and sits by the other edge of the table. They just sit there, smiling – body full with blood. The other puppet has black hair too, big doll eyes and a heart shaped smile, even though it’s just as sickening as the others. Baekhyun stands there, with a load of bites and dry blood – and fresh blood too – with his torn pants. When he remembers about his pants, he realizes that this isn’t the puppet that killed his baby, it’s another one.

The door closes and Baekhyun in instinct turns around, and in term of seconds he’s facing a guy. He raises an eyebrow, looking at the orange haired man. He’s kind of cute, he’s clean too – no signs of blood on his clothes – and he holds a cup of water on his hand. He looks stunned as he looks at Baekhyun, finding him here downstairs.

“Well, you’re here already.” He says and directs himself to the table, patting the puppets on the heads. The puppets show its teeth and hide themselves behind the table. The man sits on his chair and faces Baekhyun, grinning and pointing to a random pic glued on the wall. “Did you see something like him walking around?”

Baekhyun looks at him, stares and looks at the pic a little after. It looks like the puppet from the bathroom, the one that waved to him when he started running. He nods and the man chuckles. “I never find him, he’s always playing hide and seek,” The man says and motions for Baekhyun to sit on the chair situated by the other wall. Baekhyun contemplates if he should sit, but ends up obeying anyway. Before he can adjust his butt on the chair, the puppets that hid themselves on the table grab his hands and tie them to the chair. Before Baekhyun can even utter a single syllable, his legs are equally tied. Next thing he knows, there’s a rope in front of his neck.

“What the fuck?!” He shouts, giving the man his best glare. The man laughs; his laughter is clean and vivid. Baekhyun can’t believe that this man is sick at all – or at least mad enough to be the master of puppets or whatever.

The man gets up from his sit and walks around the room. He smiles showing his gums, and gets a gun near. “Anyway, I forgot to introduce myself; I’m Kim Minseok, not that this’ gonna change anything, but oh well,” He smiles, eyes turning crescents.

“I know who you are; Byun Baekhyun, 2nd year in university, likes expensive brands clothes, has many friends, doesn’t likes to work, has ambitions and calls your mother once a week,” Baekhyun just stares because how the hell does he knows tha Baekhyun calls his mother once a week?! “I did a research on you, you’re pretty.” Baekhyun frowns; he likes to be called handsome, not pretty, not at all.

“Well, introduce yourself. You already know all about me,” Minsoek smiles, nodding. “My name’s—“

“Kim Minseok, you already said this,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and if he could, he would tap his feet repeatedly on the floor.

Minseok pouts and nods. “You should be more respectful to me, I’m older you know. Well anyway, these are my latest puppets; meet Do Kyungsoo and Park Chanyeol,” Minseok shows the two puppets. The heart shaped smile with doll eyes is Kyungsoo and the crazy smile is Chanyeol.

“I think you met some of the others, probably Luhan, Yixing, Zitao, Jongin—“

Baekhyun stops listening to Minseok’s ramblings and wonders instead why the puppets have real names. Might as well one be called Baekhyun. “Why do your puppets have human names?”

Minseok smiles, dancing from one side of the room to the other. “Because they were once alive, the humans I mean,” Baekhyun panics, just a bit, and has a slight idea of what might’ve happened with the humans. “What happened with them?” Minseok turns to him, face happier and eyes jumping with joy – like it’s the first time someone’s asking him this, probably is.

“I killed them, for the puppets. Look I have one for you too,” Baekhyun wants to die – no, wait, he doesn’t want to die. Minseok goes back to his table, jumping with each step he takes and reaches to the floor and when he gets up, there’s a mini Byun Baekhyun in his hands. “This is the Byun Baekhyun puppet! Isn’t he lovely? I even sewed the clothes you’re wearing right now. Sorry it took long, but I told the puppets to entertain you while I was sewing it,” Minseok smiles, hugging the Baekhyun puppet next to his chest.

“Entertain me?” Baekhyun looks at mini Baekhyun, horrified. Minseok nods, patting mini Baekhyun on the head. Looking around, he finds a photo and grabs it. “Look, these are all my puppets! Aren’t they lovely? I sewed all them, I put all my love in them,” He sighs dreamily, looking at the photo of his kids.

“IS this why you…” Baekhyun asks, hoping Minseok won’t fill the sentence with that word.

“Yes, this is why I killed them all – these are my kids now, who satiated their thirsty with their origin’s blood,” Minseok says, looking at his puppets. The puppets are still holding the rope, but they still jump in happiness. This man’s crazy, Baekhyun chants on his head.

“I’m sorry, even if you’re pretty I can’t let you go now, I already sewed your puppet. You’re the nicest one from all the other humans though, they all just shouted and tried to escape – you’re even listening to me talking! I really like you!” Minseok exclains, smiling and jumping around the room.

Baekhyun sighs, he really won’t be able to escape. If he tries, he’s gonna die, if he doesn’t he’s gonna die. If he doesn’t fight at least it’s not gonna happen immediately, he may enjoy the left of his precious time.

“Why did you start this?” Minseok looks at Baekhyun, a sad smiling replacing his joyful expression. He stops jumping, he just sits on the floor, in front of Baekhyun’s chair. “When I was little I was really poor, the only thing I had was a puppet. My parents gave me it, saying that I should start a making a live by it or else I would die by their own hands. So I did, I learnt how to sew when I found a sewing machine on someone’s trash. After that I anonymously sold puppets to stores and started to make my own store. But oh well, my parents died to me when they told me to go away because this wasn’t  a good job. Then, I sewed my first human puppet, I don’t remember what happened or how, but when I killed my father and his blood dripped on the puppet’s skin, it became alive. Then I killed my mother. I wasn’t sad at all, after that I bought this house – I did really good money – and started sewing again. The first ones were normal and I started searching for handsome and pretty people. Well you understand what happened with them right?”

Baekhyun understands. He searched for handsome people, sewed puppets looking like them and killed the person, dropping the blood on the puppet, making it alive. Baekhyun’s not stupid; he knows how to do some logic and how to think. He just doesn’t like what he seems of his future.

He nods and Minseok gets up, smiling and clapping his hands. “So, can I start?” Baekhyun gulps, at least Minseok isn’t all scaring and all, or else Baekhyun would be terrified to die. He sighs and nods, not like he has a choice anyway.

“I promise it won’t hurt, I’ll do it quickly okay,” Baekhyun nods but stops, realizing he has a question for Minseok. “Wait! Why do you still do this? Isn’t it like, time to stop since you already have many puppets?” Minseok looks at him, smile fading.

“Not exactly, the puppets start dying the moment I sew them. This is why I have to do everything quickly. My father’s puppet died two years ago. It took eight years to die. I want more company, I’m sorry,” Minseok gets a gun nearby and drops the mini Baekhyun on Baekhyun’s lap. Baekhyun closes his eyes and soon enough, everything’s black.

“All the bullshit sickens me, silly boy, such a silly boy.”

Minseok gets a knife from his drawer; killing is not as easy as it seems – not to him. He goes next to the lifeless Baekhyun, and attacks his heart with the knife. He pushes it and holds it all the way down to his hip bone. The blood drops from the mess of cut organs to the puppet, and after a while it gets up looking around.

After Baekhyun gets up from the previous Baekhyun’s lap, Minseok kicks the chair sending it to the ground. He puts the sole of his shoe on his head, aiming for the best spot and smashes it to the ground. When he sees that it’s not working he jumps, he jumps until it’s smashed and all broken. Minseok stops and turns to look at Baekhyun, a sickening smile on his lips.

“Welcome Baekhyun! Let me just say that you’re my favorite puppet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify:
> 
>   * The first puppet had been killed by the humans that came after since he was the first human to puppet to be dead after Minseok’s father.
> 

>   * The second didn’t have eyes because one of the human that came after it was created took it out, trying to kill it but to in vain, because it was still alive.
> 

>   * The third was still alive because everyone ran away from it, escaping. Baekhyun however, killed it.
> 

>   * The sixth was already dead, because obviously someone killed him.
> 

>   * The library had a 10 number on the door because it was supposed to be Lay’s place, but Tao was making a visit or something like that so they were together in the moment to torment Baekhyun.
> 

>   * The order of the puppets are: Suho, Kris, Luhan, Jongin, Jongdae, Sehun, Lay and Zitao, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.
> 

>   * The numbers on the doors are related to the number of their jerseys on one of their performances.
> 

> 
> -          Thank you for reading!


End file.
